Textiles and other flexible materials in sheet form that are laid onto the ground, such as on sand, dirt, grass, and the like, often times flail in the wind or are disheveled by users walking, running, or resting on the material. Various forms of weights, anchors, stakes, and tacks have been used to fasten or affix blankets and towels to the ground. However, devices for retaining towels are often inserted into the ground around the perimeter of the towel or blanket, creating a tripping hazard for those walking nearby. Some devices require sand or another material to be filled into the device for additional anchoring weight. Other devices use spring clips to retain the towel or blanket, which may cause the material to tear if pulled away from the device. Because other devices also often comprise sharp corners and ends, they may cause injury if a person falls onto them, which is very likely in environments such as the beach.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for a device that can secure textiles to the ground in a manner that is safe and does not cause damage to the material being secured.